mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2.217.3.180
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the The Elementals page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Throwawaytv (Talk) 15:55, 21 December 2011 Elementals Hello. You've been adding to your article about The Elementals for the past two hours. Where exactly are these characters from? All that information should really be incorporated into an article summarising and linking to that work (a fanfic, presumably). Right now, they look like a collection of OC ponies (or dogs, I guess), and articles exclusively about those are discouraged on the wiki. --Tulipclaymore 18:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say you should post your story here. If you insist on writing a wiki article about your own work, publish it elsewhere first (preferably fimfiction.net, fanfiction.net, or a similar site) and then link to it. The resulting article summarising both plot and characters should also be written from a neutral point of view, so stuff like "if any fans aprove or disaprove please forgive me. It's my second time doing this." really isn't appropriate. Lastly, while I'm giving advice, I hope S.H. isn't your real name. If it is, I can't stop you if you want to use it, but I highly recommend inventing a pen name, especially if you're not quite of age yet. --Tulipclaymore 21:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Do not remove a deletion notice without discussing it first or improving the page as specified; you did neither. I have told you what you need to do: submit your story to an appropriate website (I have given you several examples). Once it is published, then you can write a summary, and if it's written neutrally, it can stay. But the main wiki namespace is not a blog; it is not the place to post your own stories, seek reader interaction, or advertise your work. --Tulipclaymore 16:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Final warning Do not recreate your articles without signficantly altering their content in the way I have specified. For the final time: complete stories should not be posted on the wiki. It takes a few minutes to register an account at fimfiction.net, fanfiction.net or any number of similar websites. That is the right place for your story. If you continue to post it here where it doesn't belong, I will block you. --Tulipclaymore 16:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry. Please forgive me, i didn't mean to break the rules or anything... I just wanted Mrs Faust to see them. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! —Preceding unsigned comment added by 2.217.3.180 (talk • ) 18:58, December 22, 2011 ::Tell you what: Since it seems to me your primary goal here is to get your story out, why don't you follow my advice? ::*Publish your story on an external site (for other writers, deviantArt has proven popular, as well as fimfiction.net and fanfiction.net). Registering an account at one of those sites and submitting your story shouldn't take longer than a couple of minutes, really (a couple of hours if the site is moderated), and you'll have the big advantage that other people can give you comments and constructive criticism on your writing. ::*Once your story is published, try writing a summary for the wiki. You can use the articles you wrote previously as a basis (I'm assuming you have those stored somewhere), but you need to remember it's supposed to be a neutral encyclopedia entry, not a blog post. Read a couple of the pages linked to on the front page to see how it's done. ::*When you're done with that, leave me a message here and I'll unblock you. You can then create one page, containing your summary and a link to your story. At that point you will also be able to register a username for wikia, which I highly recommend (that, too, doesn't take longer than a few minutes, is free, and has many advantages). And please do not use your real name if you're not an adult yet (that goes for the sites above as well). Just pick a random pseudonym. ::This is unrelated, but having read parts of your story earlier, I think you should have a look at the writing advice document Equestria Daily posted yesterday. It might help you improve your writing skills, which will lead to a bigger audience. --Tulipclaymore 19:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC)